


Let it snow, Let it snow

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fanfic, Christmas Smut, Daredevil - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, I'm Going To Hell For This, Matt Murdock - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, charlie cox - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: Hi everyone! How are you? I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas. I've been working on a project on Tumblr recently called "Santa's Naughty List" with several smut fanfics/ christmas related. I'll be updating the list as the new fics are posted. Here's the first with Matt Murdock!Hope you like it!Santa’s Naughty List.  (http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com/post/154544170975/santas-naughty-list)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! How are you? I hope you're having a wonderful Christmas. I've been working on a project on Tumblr recently called "Santa's Naughty List" with several smut fanfics/ christmas related. I'll be updating the list as the new fics are posted. Here's the first with Matt Murdock!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Santa’s Naughty List. (http://themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com/post/154544170975/santas-naughty-list)

Matt opened his eyes, feeling the texture of his silky sheets. He groaned and rolled, moving his hand so he could reach you. He frowned as his fingers touched the empty side where you should be. Then, he realised that something had woken him up. His senses allowed him to be able to “see” in a way his eyes couldn’t.

It was a noise. A fainted one. Metallic.

He felt fear and a lump in his throat as he thought of you in different scenarios. Being tied, tortured, whatever. 

He kicked the sheets and stood up, running to the living room. He moved his head as he was “analysing” the room. He always said his “powers” were like a radar. He frowned again and muttered something.

“What the…?”

“Good morning, handsome!” You replied smiling, taking the garland and placing it around the huge tree placed near the window. It was almost decorated and the lights were the final touch among the star at the top. “I woke up early and Foggy brought it, saying that this flat didn’t feel like Christmas, blah, blah…”

Matt grinned and hugged you as you were placing the ornaments. He sank his face on your hair, smelling that aroma he loved and missed every time. His fingers caressed your belly under your pajama’s shirt, sending goosebumps all over your body. His lips touched the skin of your neck and yours curved into a smile. 

You’ve been dating him for a year and a half. You worked with the Avengers when they called Daredevil among others. Jessica Jones was one of your best friends as Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff were. You had no powers as them, but you had been a spy trained to infiltrate. You had worked with Captain America and he appreciated you too much.

When Jessica, Luke, Iron Fist and Matt came to the compound, you were at first distrusting. You were that kind of people that could see through someone with just one look. And Jessica didn’t like people anyway.

And then everything changed. 

Jessica opened to you as if you were her friend Patsy. And the Avengers became closer to the Defenders. Luke and Jessica had started a relationship after they solved their differences and problems. And you had met Matt.

At the beginning he refused to accept his feelings towards you. He was afraid you didn’t love him back or maybe you’d get killed. Even though he knew perfectly you could choke a man with your thighs.

But time passed and you became closer. Nights spent laughing and knowing each other. Until Matt couldn’t take it anymore and kissed you.

“So” Matt said as he continued wandering under your t-shirt. “Was Foggy here? I didn’t hear him”

“He came with Steve, actually. He passed that fangirling phase he had with him and can talk to him without blushing. Well, most of the time” You laughed and continued decorating the tree as if you didn’t know Matt’s intentions. You turned your face and raised and eyebrow. “And you slept as a sleepyhead so that’s probably why you didn’t hear them. Actually, they weren’t that silent” 

Matt chuckled and took the Christmas ornament from your hand, placing it hanging from the tree. His calloused fingers grabbed your hips and turned you, his unfocused eyes staring at your chin. You felt the fingertips brushing your breast so slightly that it felt like a feather but you smirked.

“Stop doing that or we’ll get into trouble” You said, not really convinced. Matt stared at you with his lips curved into a wide smile.

“Dear…You should know I’m an expert getting into trouble”

Your laugh was cut when his teeth grabbed your earlobe, biting it softly. Bastard. He knew that was one of your weak spots. You legs shook as his two-day stubble rubbed against your skin, his lips making his way to yours. You both stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling each other’s breaths. 

Your hands went to the nape of his neck, bringing him impossibly closer to you. He growled and kissed you, making you to shut your eyes. At first it was intimate, romantic. All those feelings put in one kiss. Your lips moving with perfect sync. His left hand moved to the back of your neck, his tongue touching your lips and slipping it inside. You moaned and pressed your body against his. Matt separated and growled as he felt your nipples caressing his chest. His right hand moved from your hip to cup one of your breast, massaging and touching it.

“Matt…”You muttered and he nodded, leading you to your shared bed. You back was against the mattress and you felt Matt’s hand taking on your pajama’s pants. You lifted your head to find your boyfriend’s lips curved into a naughty smirk. You felt goosebumps in your stomach and a shiver down your spine.

It could be his heightened senses or maybe he was just an incredible lover, but Matt Murdock knew your body like the back of his hand.  He knew exactly what did you want, how and when. And that drove you mad.

His hands roamed over your legs, going up to your tights, spreading your legs apart. You swallowed, feeling the arousal straight in your core. He was biting the inner part of your legs, moving in a terribly slow pace to where you really needed him.

“Stop teasing”

You felt his breath hitting your folds as he laughed. His hands rested on your hips, stopping them from moving as the tip of tongue made a path from your entrance to your clit, stopping and playing with your bundle of nerves. You cried in pleasure, your hands grabbing the silky sheets. You felt your legs closing around his head but his strong hands held them still. The mixture of his hot breath with his tongue was too much for you.

“Oh, god…Matt”

He teased your entrance as he continued sucking and licking your clit and you felt two fingers inside you. You panted and whimper, your hands travelling to his hair and grabbing it. He began to move the fingers, curling them inside you so he could reach your g-spot. A knot inside your stomach was being built and you didn’t know if you could take it much longer. He sucked your clit and added a third finger and you felt waves of pleasure over you whole body, leaving you in a panting and shaky mess.

When you came down from your high, Matt crawled so he hovered you, his arms on both sides of your head. He lent to kiss your lips and you tasted yourself on his tongue. Your hands went to take off his briefs and he stroke himself before he aligned himself as his lips attacked your neck, biting, sucking and leaving marks all over your collarbone. His left hand played with your nipple, touching, caressing it before pinching it until it was sore. He entered inside you and you both moaned at the feeling. When he was fully inside you, Matt bit your left nipple, giving you enough time to adjust to his length. Your ankles kicked his ass and he smirked.

“Someone’s eager”

He began to move his hips against you. You moaned as you felt it. Matt groaned as he heard you. It was one of the things that turned him on. Hearing you moaning and shouting his name. He placed one of your legs over his shoulder and his pace became harder, the tip brushing against your g-spot, making you to cry in pleasure. You nails digged on his chest, leaving long marks. His hips hit yours in a relentless pace, your clit rubbing against his pubic bone each time he thrusted into you. He put the other leg on his shoulder and you shouted his name as this new posture hit in new places.

  
“You’re so beautiful like that, Y/N” He muttered under his breath, thrusting faster and harder. One of his hands grabbed the flesh of your ass and gave it a soft smack. You felt that familiar knot in your stomach and you whined.

“Matt…I’m close”

“ _Fuck_ …I know. Believe me I know”

His fingers rubbed your clit as he continued his pace and your body arched as the second mind-blowing orgasm hit your body. You walls clenching around his length and your lips pronouncing his full name made Matt to made an animalistic sound, shaking and coming after you. His forehead was pressed against your shoulder and you rubbed his hair, playing with it.

“We won’t be receiving present this year, you know it, right?”

“It was worthy” Matt chuckled and grinned, kissing your nose before he spoke again. “I’d do it again”

“You’re a terrible Catholic boy, Murdock”

“If I’m going to Hell” He said, pressing kisses over you body, his hands going down again. “At least I’ll have fun”


End file.
